Play List
by GeminiMab
Summary: Every one loves new tech toys right? Well Lucy does! Unfortunately so does her team. Lots of friendly feels and a few sweet moments. Just a fun story that's worth a read for a laugh- Rated for cursing *I do not own FT or any of the other copyrighted material found within. I only own my plot line and insanity* ****Mostly placed Post Manga but could go anywhere after Tartarus****


It was still early morning but the guild was in full swing. Laughter and cheers as well as ale flowed freely though the hall. It seemed like today would bring high spirits all around for most of the mages. Lucy being one of those unfortunate few that would not be so lucky.

Over the last few years since their return from a seven year slumber, lacrama technology had blossomed incredibly. Communication lacramas have become so small they fit even the tightest short's pockets without sacrificing what little comfort there is to be had. Viewing lacrama were able to produce a higher quality picture as well as a larger display for half the cost of what they used to be. There were ones that were used to store information now as well as give the ability to communicate letters in seconds. The technology boom was amazing. One of Lucy's favorite new advancements was the portable music lacrama.

Years ago it was impossible to take music with you. Not only were the players large and bulky, but the cartridges only held a small amount if songs as well. Each cartridge being the size of Lucy's palm. So, impossible wasn't necessarily true but defiantly impractical and cumbersome and just not worth the effort. Especially when you had an irritating team mate that complained when you brought more than just one bag on any given mission. Mentally Lucy huffed at the thought. Natsu would just never seem to understand that looking as good as she did takes effort, and products. Lots of both really. Effort that was wasted on him on most days, but that was a gripe she would mull over later. For now she had better things to figure out.

Currently Lucy sat at one of the tables over by the wall. Most of her attention was concentrated into her hands where the current bane of her existence resided. Lucy had grown up with music as one of the few constants that didn't disappear when her mother passed on. Between lessons, balls, and just in general music was an intrical part of her life for a _very_ long time. So much so, that along with her growing library of books, she also had a trunk full of musical lacrama cartridges. It should come as no surprise then that when the tiny, compact, portable music lacrama hit the market Lucy coveted it to almost drool worthy levels. It took several weeks as well as multiple missions, where _they_ paid the client due to damages, to gain enough funds for this rather expensive but completely worth it purchase.

The device was _amazing_ to put it simply. It had its own internal storage. This meant that, with the help of the attachment it had come with, she could add music she already owned into the device and then never have to carry the cartridges again. It was incredible. The best part? Not only could she store away all her cartridges now that they were in this tiny marvel, but she could purchase new music directly from the device as well! When she purchased the portable player she got the one with the largest storage available as well as purchased 20,000 Jewel worth of loadable songs. Better yet, not only did it have a small speaker built in, meaning she could set it on the table and hear her wondrous melodies play through the apartment, but she could also plug in a cord that was connected to two tiny speakers that fit in her ears. She could block out the shitty cat and her dragon slaying annoyance whenever they started to tease her, snore, gag on the train, act like morons, or just because she didn't want to listen to their most recent debate on some obscure topic. Seriously who debated the construct of sea horse races?

Sea horses don't race!

They aren't like regular horses.

Period.

Sighing mentally she shook away the memory. She didn't want to relive that nonsense. Rather she needed to focus on the task at hand. She had only had this thing a week and already it was giving her issue. All she wanted to do was load a new song from the device's shop. Simple. At least she had assumed it should be. She had yet to try this function but she had read the manual and she was sure she was doing it correctly.

1\. Tap the shop on the screen .

2\. Find the song you want.

3\. Tap on it and then tap buy.

4\. Watch as it shows the load progress.

5\. POOF you are done and it is in your library.

She had lost count now how many times she's tried this. Each and every time gave the same result. The damn thing would tell her, "No funds. Drive space too small." That was impossible. She had yet to spend a single Jewel on a song. Even if she had the damn things were only 100 Jewel each. She should have two hundred songs to buy damn it! Not to mention the fact that last she knew she had only used a quarter of the space on this thing.

Lucy visibly frowned and groaned as she once again tried. She was about to take it back and tell them they sold her a defective item. As she continued to try, and come up with the best "consumer's rights" speech she could, she noticed Romeo sitting across from her. Huffing and setting the device down, least she throw the thing in frustration, she smiled best she could and greeted the young mage. "Ahoy Romeo."

"Yo Lucy-nee." Romeo smiled broadly.

Lucy's smile became slightly more genuine as she asked, "So what can I do for you kiddo?" As an afterthought she added, "And before you ask, no I have no idea where Natsu and Happy are. For all I know those two are destroying my apartment again."

He laughed. "Why don't you just get new locks?"

Lucy sighed and sat back some while crossing her arms disgruntled, "Doesn't help much when one can fly and the other can melt your window." She frowned.

Again he laughed this one producing a snort. Seeing her further souring mood he raised his hands and waved off the subject, "Sorry." He offered. Calming himself he continued, "But I wasn't here looking for them."

Lucy raised a brow slightly confused. While she had no issue with the boy at all, he was more polite company than his father after all, he wasn't one to come over to talk to her unless it was Natsu related in some way. "Okay. What's up?"

"Well…" He started while scratching his head. He wanted to word this carefully. "I noticed you got one of the new music lacrama."

"I did." She said while once again taking hold of the item. Frowning again as she received the same message, she gritted her teeth. "I think the damn thing is broken though."

"I'm pretty good with this tech stuff. I might be able to help?" he offered.

Lucy laughed lightly. "No offence sweetie, but this is some high tech stuff here. I read the whole manual and I'm having issue." Seeing how he had taken the time to come over to help though, she relented and handed the item over. "Just be careful I'm going to have to ta-"

"Here's the issue." He said cutting her off.

Lucy's mouth snapped shut. "How the hell?" she mumbled in disbelief. Shaking the thought off she groaned at her own inabilities and leaned forward. "So what's wrong?"

"Seems like you used all of your credits first off."

"WHAT! That's impossible! I haven't purchased a single song yet!" Slouching she pouted, "Or does it charge anytime you add a song on there even if it's from your own cartridges?"

Romeo raised a brow, "Uh, no. Those are free since you bought them in that format already…" Watching as she pouted further the young mage turned the screen back to himself. "Here let's take a look at your loaded list verses your purchased list."

"You can separate them?" Lucy asked wide eyed and amazed.

"Yes…" He responded confused. She had said she read the manual so she should know this. "See here is the list you added from your old collection. Right here at the top tells you the total in this folder. Looks like…. HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT!?" Lucy asked startled.

"This thing is capable of holding something like ten thousand songs…"

"And?" She asked with a rather owlish expression.

"You loaded seven thousand three hundred forty two…" he said as his eye twitched.

Lucy blushed, "I like music." She mumbled. Thinking it over though she suddenly felt confused. "Wait. There's no way I did that! I mean yeh I like music but damn it I didn't own _that_ much." Doing the quick math she became even more frustrated, "Even _if_ I did there should still be two thousand six hundred fifty eight songs worth of space!"

"Not when you bought two thousand six hundred fifty nine songs." He mumbled back as he continued to try and shake off his shock.

"WHAT!?"

The boy flinched as he rubbed his ear. "Now I get why Natsu-nii complains."

"What was that?" Lucy asked in an cold tone.

"Nothing! I mean.. At least you got an extra song!" Romeo squeaked out. Trying to bring the topic off of Lucy threatening his physical being, he once more showed her the screen. "See look here you have everything split up into play lists."

"Let me see that." She grumbled as she snatched the device from his hands and began to scroll.

Somewhere during the celestial mage and young fire mage's conversation, Grey meandered his way into the guild hall. He was in search of two things. Juvia, because she stole his lucky ring, yet again, and breakfast. Having not seen Juvia yet, he headed for the bar to place his morning order with Mira. Hearing Lucy freaking out in the background he was also sure to order a shot and mug of ale. It was going to be one of "those" days. He knew the flaming moron did something stupid, he normally does especially when it's concerning the blond, and while he loved Lucy dearly as the sister she truly was to him, her yelling hit a nerve in him that caused migraines. Unless he had a good buzz going that was. Then the sounds around him were fuzzy and she was greatly diluted.

So it was only after he downed both drinks and had gotten his refill on his mug that he made his way to the table where a visibly frustrate Lucy and slightly scared Romeo sat. "YO!" he smiled sluggishly as he sat beside the boy. It was safer this way. Juvia would freak out less, and he really didn't want to be in Lucy strike range, or deal with Natsu coming in an instantly starting a fight for having taken "his spot". The idiot was hopeless.

"Don't you 'yo' me!" Lucy glared as she addressed the ice mage.

"Oi what the hell did I do?" Grey asked holding his hands up in surrender.

With Grey there, and his work more or less done, Romeo snuck off. Lucy was going to blow soon, and he was just trying to be a good friend and help his hero's 'favorite female friend' out. He thanked every deity he could think of as he seemed to slip away unnoticed back to the safety of his father's table. He'd rather listen to him and Wakaba being perverts then deal with a pissed off Lucy.

"What did you do?! Look at this shit! 'Grey's Awesome Tracks'? Who told you that it would be fine to use _my_ new music player, let alone spend all of my Jewel I had on there?" Lucy yelled out.

"Now hold on. I didn't spend your Jewel." Grey defended while crossing his arms over his now bare chest. Looking away somewhat hotly he continued, "I bought a forty thousand Jewel card and loaded it to that thing. Actually I left like seven hundred Jewel on it. So you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?!" She yelled out while pulling on her hair. "For what 'Ice-Ice Baby'? Or better yet 'Let it Snow'? For fucks sake Grey you loaded 'Frosty the Snowman'!" She glared.

For his part Grey blushed slightly. "Those are all really good songs." He mumbled.

"Love Rival! What have you done to Grey-sama while Juvia was away?" Juvia yelled having just walked in to see her beloved with a blush across his cheeks and no shirt in sight.

Lucy, completely unfazed by the water mage, gritted her teeth, "Your precious 'Grey-sama'" she mimicked his name complete with clasped hands and ass wiggle, "loaded a bunch of shit songs on _my_ player without my permission."

Juvia scoffed, "Grey-sama's choice in music is superb. How dare Love Rival say otherwise!?" Taking the offered device and scrolling through the list of songs Juvia suddenly swooned, "Oh Grey-sama! Juvia is so lucky as Grey-sama truly does love Juvia!" She claimed while tackling said ice mage as he was chewing a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"GAAHHH!" the poor man cried as his breakfast tray tipped to the floor and his mouthful lodged in his throat.

Lucy ignored the pair as Juvia attempted to, in her own smothering Juvia way, dislodge the food from Grey's throat. Picking her lacrama back up she looked to the screen where the water mage had left it only to smirk as one track glaringly stood out. "Pft. 'Love Song of the Waterfall'." She snorted and looked down at the now almost blue man, "You lllllooooovvvvve her." She trilled mocking Happy.

At the sound of Grey choking, Erza strode across the guild from where she had been discussing battle tactics with Nab at the job board. Picking up the, now purplish, man from the floor by his scruff, she thrust a fist into his diaphragm, thus dislodging the obstruction to his breathing. Unfortunately, the wad of food that came flying from his mouth landed squarely in the center of her chest plate. Ignoring the fact that Grey was still wheezing for air she threw him, quit forcefully.

"Grey-sama!" Juvia wailed as she chased after the man who was now upside down and imbedded into the far wall of the guild.

Looking down distastefully at her currently tarnished attire, Erza sighed and exquiped for one of her other numerous Heart Cruz lines of armor. Taking a seat across from Lucy she noted the frazzled look on the woman's face. "Lucy I must demand you explain what is wrong this instant."

Lucy glared at the woman across from her. Her furry making her fearless in the eyes of the Titania. "Erza," she began, ice that could put Grey to shame running through her tone, "What is the meaning of this?" Lucy asked as she now showed the screen to Erza.

Unfazed by the blond, Erza blinked and looked to the screen. Folding her hands on the table before her she nodded as she made eye contact with Lucy. "Ah yes. I see you have found my section of the music player. Might I suggest listening to 'Music to Relax By'? That or 'Sword Cleaning'? While I find all the music I added enjoyable those two lists are quite exemplary."

Lucy raised a brow as she once more turned the player in her direction. Tapping on the folder marked 'Music to Relax By' she almost dropped it in embarrassment. "Oh my… 'Gettin' Some'? 'Lay Me Down'? 'Condom On Your Tongue'?!" she asked scandalized. "How the hell are these 'relaxing'?"

Only a slight pink made its way to the sword master's cheeks as she replied, "In the right environment anything is relaxing."

Lucy blinked. Then again. Then stared with her mouth agape. "Too much information!" She yelled out while shaking her head to rid herself of unwanted thoughts. Taking a deep calming breath she groaned. "Fine whatever. But did you have to spend all my money I had loaded?"

Erza looked insulted suddenly, "Lucy how dare you imply such! I loaded my own funds on there and left you eighty two thousand extra. Most of my music was loaded from my personal collection."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Sorry!" she squeaked out losing all anger at the woman. It wasn't safe to tempt fate after all. Furrowing her brow in thought she asked, "Wait when did you even have time to do that? I've only had this a week and it's been with me the whole time."

"When we camped out two nights back on the way home from the mission in Clover. I had taken it from Grey when he was done and had then loaded the music from the cartridges I carry with me in my cart, as well as some of the songs from the store." She stated simply.

"Where the hell was I?" Lucy asked confused.

Erza seemed to think it over for a moment before she smiled and said, "I believe it was when Natsu was attempting to show you the swamp frog he found."

Lucy's eye twitched, "Of course it was." She groaned in further aggravation as she continued to scroll through. It seemed while Grey had purchased all his music, assuming the Jewel symbol by a song to mean purchased, and only taken one folder, Erza had loaded most of her music and taken up about seventeen folders thus far. Lucy sobbed in dramatics as she slumped forward and allowed her head to hit the table. "Why didn't you guys just buy your own player?"

Erza raised a confused brow. "I assumed as a team we should share in the things we enjoy. And being as you are such a music lover I thought it prudent to share my music with you."

Sighing and smiling weekly as she let her head raise enough for her chin to rest on the table Lucy replied, "That seems legitimate." Sitting up again she looked forlornly at the small music player. Luckily enough you could by a small disk that fit inside the player expanding the storage. However, Lucy was fairly sure that those were pretty pricey so it would have to wait until she got another paying job or two in. She could always delete Grey's terrible folder, but it seemed like such a waste since he paid for the songs. "Wait you left credit on here too?" Lucy asked suddenly in realization.

"I did indeed." Erza nodded as she took a bite of her cake.

For a brief moment Lucy wondered where the confection came from. Then she realized this is _Erza_. It would not surprise Lucy in the least if the woman stored cake and other such pastries in her magical realm along with her armor and weapons. Shaking the thoughts away she began to do some math. Grey had left behind seven hundred credits, Erza a generous eighty two thousand, add in her own twenty thousand and she should have a total of one hundred two thousand, seven hundred credits. The equivalent of one thousand, twenty seven songs. Checking her 'wallet' once again just to be sure, she frowned at the fat zero it listed.

"Aye Lucy you're making a really dumb face." Happy giggled from his position on the table in front of Lucy.

Natsu reached over from his spot beside her and poked one of her puffed out cheeks. "I think she's trying to be a bubble Happy."

"We should pop her!"

"Sounds fun!" Natsu cheered as he lit a finger on fire.

Lucy let out the air from her puffed out cheeks. Turning to glare at the man beside her she said, "I'm in no mood for your shit today. Burn me and I'll tell Grey to freeze your safe into an ice block."

Natsu pouted and grumbled, "Low blow Luce."

She merely smirked and went back to scrolling through her player. Had she counted seventeen lists from Erza? Make that twenty four all filled with different songs. _Not a single duplicate_. No wonder she had no space left. Jumping slightly as the dragon slayer rested his head on her shoulder, she attempted to push him off. "You're too close again." She grumbled entirely too used to his antics, and completely too focused on trying to find songs to delete to truly care.

The man ignored her, as normal, as he stayed in place and looked over her shoulder to what she was focusing on. After all, he and Happy had made it a point to come over here and hang out with her. The least she could do was pay attention to them. Especially after the last comment. Stupid frosted stripper and his stupid demon slayer ice. Pushing the thought aside for now, he'd be sure to bring it up later to guilt Lucy into _something_ , he smiled as he saw what she was messing with. Faster than the woman could blink let alone react he snatched the device from her hands. "Happy check it out she's got the music player thingy!"

"AYE! Play the 'Happy's Happy List' list!" The exceed cheered as he floated up to land on the man's head.

"No way! I want to hear my 'Super Fucking Amazing Natsu List' list!"

"Don't be a hog!"

"It's my turn!"

"No it's mine!"

"Nope you had your turn last night!"

As the pair continued to bicker, Lucy's anger rose exponentially. Her fist clenched until they turned white the longer the argument of who's turn it was went on. The pair beside her totally ignorant to the rage boiling beside them. With speed no one would suspect she had she changed into her Leo Star-dress and stood yelling, "Lucy Kick!" as she first hit Happy, who had been in front of Natsu arguing from his place on the table, forcing the exceed into said man's face and smashing the pair into the wall behind them. She took great satisfaction in seeing Happy's eyes swirl and the lump swelling on the shitty cat's head, as well as the bruise forming on his idiot companion's face.

"Excellent speed Lucy." Erza complimented with a nod of approval. "Possibly aim lower next time. While a head injury can dizzy an opponent it isn't guaranteed. However, hitting them in the sternum will make it extenuatingly difficult to breath, thus giving you more openings for your next strike."

Lucy smiled as she changed back to her normal attire and took her seat once more. "Noted. Thank you Erza."

"Don't encourage her!" Natsu and Happy sobbed together. The glare they received from Erza forcing them to slink back and hide slightly behind the woman that had inflicted the pain originally.

Lucy face palmed. "Happy? How the hell do half these songs belong in a list that makes you 'happy'?"

The exceed flew up from his cowardly position behind the woman to sit atop her head. Looking over the songs he smiled, "AYE! They have my name in them!"

"Oh for fuck's sake." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? 'Clint Eastwood'? Happy there is a lyrical line that plainly says 'I'm useless.' How can that possibly make you happy?"

The exceed looked at her upside-down from his perch and blinked. "But not for long Lucy..." Leaning back up and shaking his head he tisked, "Jeez Lucy you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I bet you have plenty of uses. Like buying me fish!"

Natsu resumed his place, far too close to the woman, and once again rested his head on her shoulder, "Happy's right Luce. You shouldn't talk like that." He frowned.

Lucy flailed her arms as she cried out, "I wasn't talking about me, you asses!"

Natsu leaned back and crossed his arms, easily dodging Lucy's appendages. "Well that's good." He nodded solemnly. Smiling and throwing his arm over her shoulder he cheered, "Cause you're defiantly not useless!"

"I must agree with Natsu. You are a remarkable mage." Erza added as she got up to leave.

Lucy did her best to ignore the blush that rose due to Natsu's close proximity as well as the semi compliment from her two team mates. "Idiot." She grumbled in the dragon slayer's direction while going back to the device. Frowning she realized that a small amount of the list, a _tremendously_ _small_ amount, could be considered songs that could make someone 'happy'. A few she wouldn't even mind listening too. 'Don't Worry be Happy' being one. The slow island beat was relaxing. And the fun upbeat sound of Pharrell's 'Happy' was also a good choice. Furrowing her brow she asked, "Happy why do you have 'Swish Swish'?"

"Aye that's misnamed! It should be 'Fish Fish' since that's most of the song!" Happy shrugged as he pulled out a fish from his bag.

Lucy looked mortified. "No. It says 'Swish Swish Bish'." She said the lyrics clearly enunciating the first part of each word.

"Aye Lucy's losing her hearing!"

"What! No I'm not!"

Natsu patted Lucy's head as he sighed and shook his own sadly, "Happy's right Lucy. I listened to the song too and I heard a song about fish."

"Aye, it goes, 'Fish Fish Fish, Another one in the basket'. Clearly it's about fishing Lucy."

Lucy looked between Happy's stern look and Natsu's agreement as her agitation grew once more. "No it doesn't! Here I'll show you!"

"AYE!"

"No! Lucy it's my turn!"

She ignored them both as she tapped on the song and waited for it to play. When the lyric came up she looked at the pair smugly. "See I told you."

Natsu and Happy shared a look before both scratched their heads and shrugged. "Still wrong Lucy. But that's okay." Natsu said. "We might have to take her to the hag in the woods." He mock whispered to Happy.

"Oh no Natsu! What if her ears are broken forever?!" He mocked back.

The man seemed to think it over for a moment. "We might have to get her one of those hearing thingies." As an afterthought he brightened and lit his hand on fire. "I bet she just has a bunch of ear wax in there! I can melt it out!"

"AYE!"

"You mean a hearing aid! And I can hear fine! Put the fire away or I will castrate you _both_!" Lucy protested as she pounded a fist on the table. Seeing the pair shrink back in fear, but say nothing further, she let out a calming breath.

After a few rare moments of silence Natsu smirked as he loudly 'whispered' to Happy, "Lucy's being a prev. She's trying to touch me in my 'no no' place."

Happy snickered behind his paw, "She lllliiikes you!" he rolled. No sooner had he said it though he had a horrifying thought, "Ewww! I'm a cat! She said that about me too!" Grabbing onto Natsu's face forcing the man to look at him, Happy sobbed, "That's only for Charla to touch!"

As embarrassment and fury rose to new levels in the celestial mage, she had decided enough was enough. "That. Is. IT!" she yelled while making to jump the pair and beat the ever loving hell out of them.

Natsu easily blocked her then took hold of both fists as she attempted to pummel him. "Now Lucy," he stated with a tisk in his voice, "violence is never an answer." Shaking his head slowly he sighed dramatically, "Do we need to get you rage management classes?"

She deflated as dramatic tears and sobs flowed freely. "Why do you two do this to me?" she asked as she seemed to melt into the table allowing her head to rest on the wood grain.

The pair shared a look before they both smiled brightly and cheered, "Because you're Lucy!"

"I'm changing my name." she mumbled into the table.

"Come on Luce. Cheer up! Here listen to one of my songs. They're the best!" Natsu smiled as he leaned into the woman and took the device that was sitting on the table before her. Backing out of the current folder he began to scroll. "Damn Happy how many lists did you make?"

"Twelve." He responded.

Lucy groaned loudly but went ignored as Natsu shrugged and smiled, "That's not that many." Continuing to scroll he found his group of folders and grinned, "Here! Look at these ones Luce. I bet you'll love them."

She ignored the heat on her cheeks as she took the player and rested her hand in her palm on the table. "You are such a child. 'Super Fucking Amazing Natsu List'? 'Natsu's Fight Songs'? 'Breakfast Songs for Natsu'?" her voice growing shriller the more she read. "How many damn lists did _you_ make?!"

"Thirty two!"

She shouldn't be surprised. She really shouldn't. Rolling her eyes she started giggled mentally at some of the folder names. 'Natsu's Happy Songs'. 'Super Fucking Amazing Natsu List #2'. As she kept scrolling she noticed that there was also number three through seven to that last list. Letting a small smile cross her face she ran her thumb across the screen once more and nearly dropped it in surprise. 'Natsu's Lucy Songs', the folder title causing her to blush. "That's so sweet." She cooed as she tapped on it.

Hearing her mumbled words Natsu once again looked over her shoulder. Smiling he said nothing as he poked her cheek and leaned back.

Growing redder she did her best to ignore him. It was hard though as it seemed every single song in the list had the name Lucy in it. A few didn't but there was a character named Lucy in the songs. Her blush deepened to a shade of purple as she scrolled past a song titled 'Lucy I love You'. Quickly moving on she began to tear up slightly. 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds' was listed. It was a song her mother used to play her as the pair danced around. It was a memory she knew she never shared, but it made her heart flutter slightly none the less.

Just as she went to tap on the song to relive the nostalgic moments, she paused. There was a Jewel symbol by it. She _knew_ she had added this song in. It was one of the few things she had taken from the mansion when she left. Sitting up straight she began to scroll through the rest of the list. Then she went back to the folders and began tapping on each one. Each and every one of Natsu's songs were purchased from the device store. Each song. Eyes narrowed she went to Happy's folders next. It was the same damn thing. "Did you two put any credits on here?" she asked slowly.

"Uh no?" Natsu responded while scratching his head.

Her fist shook. Just as she was about to strike she stopped. It wouldn't matter. Was it really any worse the _rest_ of her team? Rather than attack she cried. Large dramatic tears. "You guys suck so much!" she sobbed.

Natsu looked to Happy for help. The exceed took one look at Lucy and smiled, grabbed his fish and flew off. "Traitor!" the man yelled, arms flailing around. He didn't know what to do. He was terrible at consoling Lucy when she was in hysterics over weird stuff. Reaching over he tapped on the first one of his folders he scrolled too and played a song. 'Milk & Cereal' played and he sighed in relief and smiled. How could anyone be upset over a song about food?

Lucy looked up and sobbed louder before letting her head fall to the table.

"Oh come on! It's about food! Food is great!" he tried to reason. His only response was more wails. "I don't get what's wrong!"

Lucy raised her head and sniffled. Giving Natsu a deadpanned stare she said in a monotone, "You used all my credits and space up for songs about food." then began to sob all over again.

"Pft. You're over reacting." He attempted to wave off the situation. "They're not _all_ about food." Gaining no response other then loud sniffles he sighed. "Look I'll get you one of those disk things that makes it hold more stuff."

Lucy brightened for a moment before she frowned. "By you getting it do you really mean you'll follow me to the market while I buy it."

"No?" he cringed.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, eyes shining. Seeing him nod she almost cheered. Then it dawned on her. "You used all my credits though. Even if I make the storage larger I can't buy songs."

"Okay, okay. I'll get you more credits too!"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You'll replace all of the ones you spent?"

Sighing in relief as she seemed sedated he grinned, "Sure!"

Lucy sat up and clapped her hands in joy. Taking the device from his hands and turning off the terrible song, she grabbed his wrist and tugged. "Come on let's go!"

"Right now? But it's almost lunch time!" He whined.

Lucy frowned then let go and sighed. "Should have known." She mumbled. Shaking her head she turned and started to walk away forlornly. "Forget it." She waved off as she headed for the guild doors.

Natsu groaned dramatically. "Don't be like that Lucy!" he cried. She said nothing as she waved without looking back. Growling he stood up and stormed over to her. "Fine. But you're making me lunch." He pouted as he slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her out the doors.

Lucy smirked. "Sure!"

As they walked out the door Natsu scrutinized her. Lucy accepted that _way_ too easily.

Roughly an hour later it was Natsu's turn to sob dramatically. While the device itself originally cost 200,000 Jewel, the storage expansion cost damn near the same. After shoveling out the 175,000 Jewel to get the storage, because Lucy insisted she needed the one that would triple her storage limit, he also had to shell out for _all_ the songs he purchased. Apparently he had loaded 99,200 Jewel worth of songs. His savings! He cried the whole way back to her apartment, lamenting his Jewel. His only consolation was that Happy owed her the remaining 3,500 Jewel. Not that it was any better seeing how they generally kept their money together.

As he sat pouting at the table he glared a hole in Lucy's head while she cooked. Here he was damn near broke, but she seemed to be happy as all can be. A small smile twitched. Well, at least it went to a decent cause. And she said he could get more songs. Plus she _was_ making him fire chicken. So it wasn't all bad. Coming to terms with the fact he'd have to find a mission soon he sat up. He was so finding one in a swamp and dragging her with him. Cackling in his mind he also realized it would be easy to get Lucy to do stuff he wanted to for at least a couple days.

"Lunch is served." Lucy smiled as she set the platter filled with three whole inflamed chickens on it.

His smile broadened as he began to inhale the flames. "Tanks Ooce. Dis iss awswom!" he smiled around a bursting mouth full.

She scrunched her nose in distaste. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She reprimanded. Smiling at him none the less she ruffled his hair and leaned down to give him a sideways hug. Seeing his semi surprise she winked and set the portable music lacrama on the table next to him then walked off to make her own lunch.

Natsu snorted as he tapped the new folder that read 'Lucy's Natsu Songs'. He almost choked in laughter. The very first song listed there was 'Light My Fire'. Okay, he could admit it, totally worth the money.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LMFAO... SO this is actually all thanx to my husband... See he and I sit around and once in a while come up with fucked up shitty and funny as hell** **scenarios** **for our dear FT friends. Sometimes they make their way into some of my long stories. Sometimes they get their own thought... This is one of those later times...**

 **Every song listed up there actually is a song... Yes every song! LMFAO let me tell you this was** **interesting** **to say the least. Especially since we all know Era likes the dirty stuff ;) HAHAHHAHAH You'd be amazed at how many songs are out there that could have been put in this! Ok possibly not but still.**

 **K my dears... I'm off and running away now... It's way late in the night and well yeh... BTW if you are readin "The Gatekeepers Resolve" I'm still working on it... Had a chapter up last week and if the weekend goes well prolly will have one up this weeks. :)**

 **Keep readin and reviewin**

 **~Gemi**


End file.
